


Sans (Any AU) x reader lemon oneshots

by Kitten1o3



Category: 18+ - Fandom, ErrorTale - Fandom, Inktale - Fandom, NSFW - Fandom, Sans x reader - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, Undertale (Video Game), lemons - Fandom, underswap
Genre: 18+, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Meh, Multi, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sexy, UndertaleDrama, UndertaleResets, XReader, canbekinky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten1o3/pseuds/Kitten1o3
Summary: Random stories with one, two, or three parts; all mostly lemons. So this is 18+ and I try to do my best with detail so please enjoy, and help me with my writing by mentioning any spelling errors or if I do something stupid and I'll let you know if it's in Sans point of view, but unless I tell you, its always going to be in the 'I' and 'me' point of view.





	1. Underfell Sans x Reader; Master and Biting kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your are currently locked in a shed, due to Sans being mad at you for some reason. You've lost count of the days you've been locked in there. . . but you would estimate a couple of months. You have no idea what you did wrong. . . so read and find out!

You slowly look up, your chain's rust scraping together. You glare at the doorway, watching as the door slowly opens, the sickening squeaking of the hinges slowly being moved makes your stomach curl.  
"Hey sweetheart, howya doin'?" You scoff at him, bringing your knees closer to your chest. You look up to his face, a sheepish grin playing on his teeth as sweat drips down the side of his skull. He pulls his jacket back over his shoulders, and you sigh deeply.  
"I'm doing fine Sans. You've gotta stop doin' this. It's not fair that I can't go out in public." You say in an even tone, though your hands were shaking slightly, thickly swallowing after. His face twists into a snarl, and he takes a single step closer to you.  
" _YOU_   are _MY_   PET!" He spits out, his left eye flaming deep red as he grows angry. "I don't want you walkin' around like a fucking cock tease! You are MINE and MINE ONLY." He spits out again, snarling when he finishes. You stay unfazed, keeping your composure strong even though your body warily shakes. You press your right palm against the wall, your legs shaking as you try to stand up. Leaning against the wall, shoulder dragging against the chipping wall, you glare at him, your lips raising into a snarl as well.  
"Sans! Look at what your doing to me! This is so fucking inhumane! _I'M A HUMAN_. DO YOU EXPECT ME JUST TO NOT LEAVE THE HOUSE?! Sans! Jesus christ. . ." You yell, sighing deeply at the end, shaking your head slowly, causing him to grind his teeth. Looking back up to him, your voice drops octave, eyes cold.  
"I will leave. I will run away. This is fucking messed up Sans. I need to walk around, make friends; hell just go to the store and enjoy myself! I can't do any of that! I want to leave!" Your voice changes into a plea, your frame shaking against the wall, the chains harshly grinding together as you try to keep your composure.  
"Sans. . . I'm not a pretty toy to claim as yours. I have feelings. . . I don't even understand why you're doing this to me. . .-" You can feel the tears well up in your eyes, feeling the hot tears running down your cold cheeks; "-you offered to take care of me. . . keep your brother from killing me even though you didn't know me. . ." You sniff, your knees buckling while digging your finger nails into the wall, the dry paint catching under your nails. You take in a well needed breath of air, eyes glaring daggers.  
"Right now. . . I think death would be better than your treatment." You hiss out at him, your tears turning to ones of anger. Glaring at him, his fists clench and unclench, his other eye dark as the other continues to seep out red mist, it curling around his head to dance in the air.

He throws his hands into the air, and storms out of the room, slamming the door shut, making you wince at the sudden noise. You hold your breath, waiting for the faint lock click. No sound is heard. Your breath seeps out, heart racing. Could you leave? Could you escape? You hesitate, gulping down your fears, looking at the door longingly. You wipe away any leftover tears on your forearm, and slide to the ground, back sinking into the floor. Who are you kidding. . .? He's going to catch you anyway. . . how did you even get into this? Oh right. . . that night. . . you shiver, remembering how he offered to let you stay with him out of the blue for a simple price. He would keep you out of harms way. . . while he can use your body to his liking- mostly for the taste of your blood. You hesitated, but accepted, but now you regret your choice. You didn't expect to be forced into a spiked collar, and locked in a shed. . . you barely get fed as it is, your body small and fragile now. You run your hand through your hair, sighing in defeat. But you did strike luck though. . . he only sucks blood through your shoulder, and he hasn't used your body for sex. . . yet. You shiver to the thought, throat going dry.

This is most likely the only chance your going to get to leave. Your heart beats wildly, pressing against the back of your ribs with every quick beat. Your breathing grows shallow, . . . excitement filling the very being of your soul. Feeling the determination flowing through your veins, pulse jumping. Pressing your nails into the palms of your hands, a small smile playing on your lips. You can be free. . .! Raising your hands to the spiked collar, tracing your soft fingertips around the spikes, looking for the bind. Finding it directly behind your neck, a deep growl seeping from my throat. You have to try and get your neck free while trying to avoid getting nicked by the sharp point of the spikes that loop around the whole collar. Pressing your hand down, turning the wrist to the side to try and avoid the large spikes. Hissing in pain, the right of your wrist presses into the top of the spike, going downward, leaving a scratch. Trying to ignore the pain; smiling wider once the collar becomes loose. Rolling your shoulders, the weight of the collar sliding slowly and delectably to the ground; jumping slightly at the sound of the chain and collar falling to the floor.

You slowly stand up, pressing your hand against the wall and leaning against it for support; as your legs struggle to stay up as you wobble towards the door. Reaching the door after a few feet of limping, your hand shaking as you grab the cold doorknob. As you turn it, your heart skips a beat as the door slowly opens. Feeling your determination flare, pumping adrenaline into my veins making your heart race with determination. Your once frail and small body no longer shakes, but stands strong. Stepping out into the cold air, your body used to the cold due to the lack of warmth from the shed. Sighing happily, turning your head to the right, your smile falling when you land eyes on the skeleton's house. You try to fix the rags for clothes -which is most likely a potato bag that has just holes cut into it- It barely goes past the mid thigh, and you have a lack of undergarments. The breeze of Snowdin waves by you, hands scrambling to hold down what little cloth you have. The faint sound of snow crunching ahead, the thick snow making it hard to see who it is. Thinking quickly, you run to the very back of the skeleton house, peeking over the edge to see who passes by. Your eyes widen, seeing Sans heading for the shed. He has a bag of sorts in his hand, as he grumbles to himself. You strain your ears to try and listen to him, but as he comes closer, his voice becomes clear.

"I hope this will make her happy. Hell, I even paid for it this time." He gives a small smile, looking down at the bag. But as he looks up, the bag drops into the snow, his body seeming to be frozen; as his eyes lock with the shed door being wide open. That's until you watch as his form starts to shake violently. He turns, running back the way he came. You shake your head briefly in pity, but decide its time to withdraw. You need to look for the nearest save point, so you wont be going back to Sans. You decide to head for the waterfall, it being relatively close. You start to walk through the snow, your bare feet crunching against the snow as you head out of Snowdin, into the dimly lit cavern full of glowing crystals. Your feet patter against the somewhat cool floor of the smooth-ground cave; looking back to Snowdin, the thick snow making the place seem peaceful, which is not the case whatsoever. Looking back forward, seeing the save point glimmering by a small waterfall. You break into a small jog, thickly breathing with a smile playing on your lips as your mere feet from the save point. Your feet slide to a halt as a red bone protrudes from the ground, nearly smashing the save point to bits. You look back forward, your smile falling as you back away slowly; only making him snicker with his sickening smile widen.

"N-No. . . p-please don't hurt me. . ." You plead, your body burning with adrenaline, your gut and mind screaming at you to run, but your determination refuses to let you move. He just takes a step forward, a blurry image forming in his hand, then solidifies into a glowing red bone. He swings hand to point at you with the bone, shifting his shoulders and head, making his neck pop.  
"Now, Now Human. I, The Terrible Papyrus Shall Make Your Death Painless." His eyes turn to a deep red scarlet, much like Sans'. Your chest starts to ache, the beating of your heart being pulled from your chest. Your heart- your soul- brightly glowing red as it floats just above your collarbone; the small option buttons popping up beside you. Your hand grabs onto the act and mercy button, holding each tightly in their own hand, refusing to even look at the fight option. Your hand squeezes over the mercy option, and 'The Nasty Papyrus' shoulders tense, his sockets widening in surprise. He raises his free hand, a dozen blurry bones forming behind him encased in red. They solidify, flying towards you mere seconds later. You easily dodge the first one by stepping to the side, the bone slamming then digging into the ground from the force. You continue to jump back to dodge the bones, but the last one comes from behind and you jump forward to dodge it. But, your bare big toe slams into the bone that was in front of you, a thick shiver rippling up your spine, as pain fills your bone.

"Oh holy mother of Jesus Christ, what the fuck!" You cry, quickly lifting your foot to grab your throbbing toe, jumping around a bit on one leg. Papyrus looks at the odd action with great pleasure, letting out a snicker, but then quickly swallows to hold back his laughter. You watch as your action button falls into the snow, toppling over while accidentally pressing mercy button as you collide in the snow; watching your health bar falls down to one through blurry eyes as you cry in pain.

"It's Over Pathetic Human." Papyrus' voice drops octave, bones shooting up from the ground, surrounding you. He uses his magic to grab your soul- turning it blue. To weak to struggle or move due to your health, you hang limp floating in the air. Papyrus digs the sharp fingertips into his palm and he clutches his hand closed, smiling widely.  
" _Die._ " His voice says even lower, your tears dripping down your face as you quietly sniff; closing your eyes to brace impact.

"Bro! Stop!" Two sounds of feet falling to the ground echoes throughout the cavern, and you open your eyes to see Sans stopping the bones from closing on you. They dissipate, the magic fading, making you fall into his arms. You slowly blink up at him, faintly smiling, happy to see him for once. He looks down at you, the lights in his eye-sockets softening with his smile- softening while looking down at you. He walks you over to the walls, your vision growing blurry, barely being able to see him. He sets you down onto the ground, his smile growing this time, making you give a small smile back as well. His body starts to grow blurrier, but the red from his back is taken off, and settled down on your small legs. Smiling up at him a bit wider, you press your hands into the warm object, pressing your knees to your chest while pulling it over your shoulders and the rest of your legs. Your eyes blink slowly, head tilting to the side a bit. Sans' cold palms press against your cheek, causing you to shiver. He presses his teeth against your forehead, then tilting down to press his forehead against your own. Your breath hitches a bit, his words echoing through your mind; before he stands up, his blurry figure walking away from you. Your eyes close after, his words repeating throughout your mind.

_"I love you, (Y/n)."_

* * *

You stir a bit, warmth surrounding your body. Your eyes flutter open, seeing nothing but white walls. "Hey, your awake." You shift your drowsy head towards the voice, Sans sitting in a chair across from you. He looks more nervous than usual, his face red and flustered. You notice he doesn't have his jacket, but you look down quickly to see his jacket wrapped around your small body.  
"Sans. . .? What's going on. . .?" You ask slowly, unsure of what to actually say. You notice a large sheet just behind Sans, but your more focused on a book in Sans' lap. You slowly stand up, pulling his jacket over your shoulders, walking a few feet towards him; but you stop walking when you notice his frame barely shaking. His breathing is shallow, it sort of; makes you nervous- unsure what to do. But you disregard your nervousness, continuing to walk towards him. You gently press your right palm on his shoulder.   
"I-I'm so sorry. . . " He says barely above a whisper, slowly looking up. His expression shoots a dagger straight through you. Red tears of his magic rolls down his cheeks, the red lights for his eyes now white orbs. His expression is soft, weak; regretful. This world- everyone is always fighting; following the motto KILL or BE KILLED. Everyone is always edgy, mean, not showing any softness. But Sans; he is soft. He is looking at you with tenderness, his eyes soft as his tears roll down his cheeks. But the look in his eyes is regretful. Regretful of what. . .? You soul goes out to him, it pulsing in your chest; melting at the sight before you. Your heart and mind wish to comfort him. You raise your hands to press against the back of his skull, pulling him forward to press his face into your chest. You close your eyes, gently stroking the back of his skull. Sans is shocked by your action, but he doesn't fight back or pull away. He just raises his arms to wrap around your waist, pulling you close to hug you. He melts into your touch; your familiar touch making his soul jump with happiness. He chokes on a sob when he inhales your scent, the same as always. His tears grow thicker, sobbing into your chest as his tears stream. All you do his hold him close, to help calm him down.  But after a few minutes, he gently pushes on your abdomen, and you reluctantly pull away. He wipes away the remaining tears away with his wrists, sniffing after. His smile softens at you once he looks up towards you. His soul races, his non existent heart screaming and longing for your touch again.

"I'm sorry for the way I've treated you, (Y/n)." He says in a even tone, looking down at the ground, his eyes closed. You sigh deeply, somehow this feels familiar. Too familiar. You slowly cup his chin, pressing his head back up to look at you.   
"It's alright Sans. Just. . . what's that book. . .?" You point with your free hand, and his body tenses. Sweat drips down your cheek, worried if you accidentally struck a nerve. "Y-You don't have to tell me!" You say quickly after, pulling away while waving both your hands at him, He gives a light chuckle, a soft one; a sort of. . . happy one.  
"I missed that tone of yours." You look at him quizzically, cocking your head to the side. His smile softens, his hand gently grazing over the book with a tender touch. He shakes his head for a moment, looking back up at you.  
"Ah. . .! Sorry 'bout that, I'll tell you-" He says after a beat, his hand plays with the rim of the book, his brows pressing together as uncertainty fills his voice; "-but are you sure you want to know. . .? I'm afraid you might not understand much of it at all. . . but mostly I'm afraid of the memories coming back to you. It might kill you." He says slowly, searching your eyes for an answer as he golden tooth gleams in the strong lights above. You're unsure. Your soul, your heart, and your mind are scared. But, your determination to know what Sans has been hiding encourages you forward.

"Yes, Sans, I want to continue." You say as strongly as you can; mostly you want to know why he treated you like he did before. He sighs deeply, looking up to you with his soft smile once more.  
"Alright, if you're so sure." His right hand opens the cover, and he turns it towards you, offering it to you. You gently pick up the book, yous legs moving to the floor. Your knees press against the cold floor, then you move your legs to cross them; with the book in the middle of your lap. Sans, he stands up, walking over to you, and sits down next to you. 'Don't Forget.' Is written on the inside of the cover, and you gulp with your anxiety flaring up a bit. You press forward, even though you're scared; even though it might hurt. You're determined to push through. You turn to the next page, your eyes widen to the sight of multiple pictures lined across the page. They are pictures of both you and Sans, together- happy, smiling. . . something genuine. Your thumb gently caresses a photo, running across the skull of Sans who is currently smiling while kissing your cheek; cheeks flushed red as he struggles to lean over the booth table. The next photo though, brings a sudden sharp pain through your mind. You wince, eyes growing foggy as a memory forces it's way into view.

* * *

 

 _Sans is on one knee, a small velvet box in his palm, holding the lid open with a single gold ring in the middle. Your heart throbs, a wide smile on your lips as you feel tears run down your cheeks, knees weak and shaking. Wide blush covers over his lightly freckled cheeks, tooth glimmering dimly in the soft light above as he turns his head shyly away. His voice trembles, stuttering to a start._  
_"Y-You look so beautiful (Y-Y/n). . . your voice al-always makes my soul skip a beat, just being around you. . . makes me relaxed, you let me be. . . who I am." His voice grows more confident, turning his head back to look at your blushing, smiling face; your (e/c) shimmering._  
_"Your laugh can't help but to make me happy, your simple touch makes me yearn for more. Your kisses are so sweet with so many meanings, and I want to be the. . . only one it's meant for. My soul belongs to you through and through, I can't even look at another woman when I have you. I love you, and I mean it with every bone in me." His smile grows, slowly standing up, continuing to hold the box in his hand, taking a step closer to you._  
_"Will you marry me, (Y/n)?" He says softly, his eyes growing soft as he looks tenderly into your eyes. Without any hesitation, you pick up the ring and slide it on your ringer finger with shaky hands. His eyes soft, but bright with happiness, a few tears slip through his sockets when you pull him into a hug, arms wrapping around his neck so you whisper against the side of his skull._  
_"Yes, I can't imagine anyone else I'd be with." With tears still dripping down your cheeks, you pull away from the side of his skull to pull him into a kiss, putting as much emotion as you can. He cups your lower back, pulling you closer to his body. Applause starts to resonate through the room, both of you pulling away. You wipe away your tears with your thumb,looking back to Alphys and Undyne, the both of them smiling widely and clapping. Papyrus puts a hand on his brother's shoulder, congratulating him._  
The room starts to grow fuzzy, misting away.

* * *

 

You shake your head, tears dripping down your cheeks. What happened to their edginess? The roughness? The hatred? Your soul thumps as another memory forces through your mind, your hands quickly digging into your skull as pain resonates through it. Your body drops to the side, body curling into the fetal position. The pain is unbearable, tears streaming down your cheeks. 


	3. Underfell Sans x Reader {Choking, gagging, hair pulling}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will have suicidal themes in it! So be aware that in the beginning. . . you attempt suicide. Do not report, it will not be my fault if you decide to continue, and hate this content. Just remember, I warned you.

_You are stuck here. No one will ever love you-  
_ "NO! STOP IT! _STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT_. . ." Your hands grab desperately in your hair, tugging at the roots as tears stream down your face, lips quivering.   
_You are stuck in the Underground. . . with no one to ever love you. . . having to reset. . . and reset and reset!_ Sick laughter fills your mind, muting out your screams, your eardrums mute, replaced the the loud heart beat of your heart charging out of control as you struggle to maintain your breathing. Louder and louder _and fucking louder_ as your heartbeat and laughter try to override each other _.  
__Look at yourself. . . your so fucking ugly. . . you are different! You will never have __anyone_ _close to your soul. . . you can't trust anyone you worthless piece of SHIT!_ The voice within your mind hisses at you, and you shake your head desperately, refusing to accept it, though you can feel your determination faltering.  
"I-I have Sans and Papyrus. . . the-they c-care for me. . ." You hiccup, your body trembling as your fingernails dig into your temples, dragging them slowly down, blood dripping down your cheeks. Your body is so numb. You can't feel anything, can't hear anything but that sick voice in your mind.   
_Like they care about you! Sans will never care about you. . . and Papyrus kills you over and over again. . . Sans will never accept your feelings. . . he will never love you, you fucking idiot!_ You choke on your words that you wish to say, but your can feel your soul drop as the tears wont stop. finally giving up to your sick thoughts.

"You're. . . you're right. . ." You choke out, a sick smile curling on your lips. You stare at the ceiling of your bedroom. . . the spare bedroom in the skeleton's house. You snicker, and before you notice it, you've bursted out laughing. Your hands tug on your hair harder, tears continuing to stream down your face.  
"You're right! No one will ever love this _disgusting_ , _nasty_ human. . ." You choke out from your laughter, the voice finally silent. Now, it's just you. You're own words echo throughout your mind, your laughter subsiding.  
"Wh-Why should I live if no one will love me? I-I have no one. . ." You choke out, your mind in a daze. Your eyes feel misty, your body moving on it's own. It feels like your in a dream, your own sick dream of your life. You've never noticed it. Your _soul_ -your _determination_ \- is slowly fading, like an hourglass, the color of your soul slowly drains out, leaving nothing but white in it's wake.  
Your soul starts to fill with different color. . . a  _dark,_ _inky_ , **_black_**. Only a ounce of determination is left, the darkness slowly consuming the empty white, the **hatred** for yourself, the **hatred** towards everyone- fills your soul. Cracks form on your soul, straining to hold on to your last part of determination. As the **hatred** consumes your soul, the more cracks dance around your soul, threatening to shatter any second.  
A small chuckle leaves your lips, your body almost sleepwalking, your body is so numb. . . like someone is treating your body and soul as a fucking puppet. . . forcing you to walk. Your feet drag across the rough, carpet floor after you open your door, dragging your almost limp body to the bathroom. Your hand lifts to the light switch, your nerves sending signals to your brain to stop, but you can't feel it. You're too numb to. . . everything. You look at yourself in the mirror, and scowl.  
"You. . . are so fucking ugly. . ." You hiss out, picking up the hair brush from the counter. Small chuckles leave your lips, before laughter starts seeping through your lips uncontrollably as you climb onto the counter. Your laughter echoes throughout the empty house, so loud that monsters passing by grow a bit confused and flustered, but and they speed walk away as fast as they can. Then screams. You scream so loud your ears pulse, it echoing throughout Snowdin. No matter how edgy people are in Snowdin. . . the scream scared the locals, making them scatter away like cockroaches. Outside. . . Grillby comes out, turning to look to the skeleton's house, knowing that the both of the brothers are out. He can feel something is wrong, just call it father's intuition. No body should scream like that. He steps in briefly to let his daughter watch the bar, before rushing to the closest person he can think of. Sans. 

Your fists bang on the mirror, screaming, crying, whimpering. . . "Why. . . why am I like this?!" You scream again, banging your hands on the mirror, the clanking of the hair brush getting to you. The beat of your heart is annoying you. It's all you can hear. You don't want to hear it.  
"No. . . no no no no no. . . go AWAY!" You clutch both hands on the hairbrush, stabbing the mirror as to where you see your soul.  
"DIE! JUST DIE ALREADY!" You scream, stabbing the same spot in the mirror, over. . . and over and _over_.  
Your lips part, a sick twisted smile as you watch your soul fill with hate. You stop stabbing the glass, and before you notice, your tears have turned to a black ink, reflecting the hate consuming your soul. It leave black trails down your cheeks, your lips quivering, you let out a chuckle. A sick, twisted, low chuckle.  
"I  ** _hate_**  you." You growl at your reflection, before lifting the hairbrush one last time. With one last thrust, the glass shatters; the glimmering pieces falling in front of you makes you smirk. Finally something that can stop that stupid noise in your ears. .   what was it? Ah yes, your heart. You grab a sharp, pointed triangular piece of glass, your eyes glowing with hate. Without hesitation, you press the sharp again against your wrist, the inky black tears still streaming down your cheeks as a wide smile plays on your lips.  
" _ **Nobody loves me anyway.**_ " With your body numb to everything around you, you press the blade harder against your wrist, drawing blood. You slowly press as hard as you can, dragging it length wise across your wrist. Your smile grows, watch as the thick crimson liquid drips from your wrist to the counter, blood dripping from the glass as well. Drops of blood hit the counter with a soft ' _pat. . . pat. . . pat. . .'_ and your smile twitches. 

"This is taking too long." In the middle of the cut you made, you drag it downwards down your arm, slowly breaking the skin. . . bit. . . by bit. . . watching blood  _pour_ from your arm, until you reach your elbow. Blood gushes from the line, dripping down your arm like a shower faucet leaking after it was used.  _'Pit pat pit pat pit pat pat pat. . .'_ the blood from your arm makes, your body growing cold and your lips quiver.  
_**"I will only regret not telling you I love you Sans."**_ You say lowly, slumping off the counter, and sliding to the floor. Red blurs your vision, and the thumping in your ears finally slow. '  
_S_ _weetheart!'_ Their voice sounds so distant, the blur and inky blackness not allowing you to see you shall see you die. You smile at them, opening your lips for a tiny gap of breath.

 _ **"Bye-bye."**_ You say softly, your eyes fluttering closed as your body goes limp. You feel so weak. You can let go right? You so ever desire to, and so you do.

But something stops you from drifting. Warmth envelopes your body, your nerves calm. What's going on? You wanted to die. Whose stopping you? You cant help but to have tears in your eyes, the warmth of them dripping down your cheeks shocks you. Your fingers twitch, and your mind goes into grogginess. Through your tears, (f/c) walls.  _What?_ You slowly sit up, blinking your tears away. You groan, rubbing your eyes with your fists as you try to wake up. What the fuck is going on? You were just in the bathroom- You open your eyes once more to see your bedroom, but there's a drip connected to your arm and small gifts of flowers lay on the foot of your bed. And on the left of the bed, a small skeleton has his head down with his arms cross, eyes closed with content sleep; along with a drip sticking out from your left arm.

"S-Sans?" Your voice is low and scratchy, making you shudder. How long were you asleep for? The thought absolutely terrifies you. Sans doesn't move, and you nudge him with your foot. He then groans, and slowly sits up, mumbling incoherently.  
"B-Boss I ain't-" He blinks his eyes for a moment when he looks at you, then reaches his hand to his eyes to rub them, then drops his hand back to his lap. After a few seconds, he drops his hands to the bed and stands up, slowly walking over to you. That's when you notice his jacket on your lap, previously laying on your chest. His red turtleneck shows how much smaller he is, and the thought makes you smile. When he sees you smile, tears well into his eyes. You jump in shock when red, translucent tears drip down his cheeks as a hand reaches towards your own. You reach out in return, and Sans' hand wraps around yours and he nearly chokes on a sob.You give a wry smile, using your other hand that's not connected to the drip to cup Sans' cheek, rubbing away the tears that falls from his cheek. Silence hangs in the air, it both happy and tense. What are you going to say? What is he going to say? You swallow a lump that forms in your throat, and your toes wiggle from under your favorite blanket. 

"I-I love you too sweetheart." He chokes out after a moment of silence, then nuzzling his cheek into the hand thats holding him; and bringing your and his clasped hands to his mouth to gently kiss your knuckles. You can feel your cheeks flush brightly, the kiss leaving warmth in your knuckles and sending jolts of embarrassment and happiness through your nerves.  
"H-How long was I asleep?" You ask through your scratchy, sickly voice, and you wince at the sound. Sans pulls away, wiping away his tears, turning his back to jump up beside you on the bed. He sighs thickly, rubbing a hand over his face.   
"Around a month, close to two." He breaths, it nearly muffled with his hand lingering over his mouth. Your eyebrows quirk in shock, and your mouth hangs open. He pushes himself away, smiling widely as he walks towards the door. "I'm going to get you some water. I'll be back in a moment."

You're left with your thoughts once more. You lean your head back against the head board, staring into the ceiling. What were you thinking? Why would you let your hatred take over? What if he was never there? You would never known. . . that he felt the same towards you. The edgy, puffball with a single glimmering gold tooth actually. . . likes you- no, _loves_ you. Tears burn your eyelids. Warmth fills throughout your chest, eyes fluttering closed. You press your palms into your eyes, the scorching tears leaving a fiery trail down your ice-cold cheeks. 

As you cry, your soul presses through your chest, lighting your body in a soft warm glow as it slowly starts to fill once more with determination- for one person. You can't help the happiness fluttering in your chest, and you sob happily with tears still flowing down your cheeks. Your soul dances and flutters throughout the room, pulsing with warmth and happiness- doing something your body cannot handle at this moment. 

* * *

Sans chokes on a sob as he walks through the hallway, the glass of water shaking in his hand at the overwhelming warmth spreading throughout his chest. Magic flows through his nerves, his bones turning a soft red hue, his body flushing in the color. With his free hand, he rubs his palm over his face, rubbing away extra tears running down his cheeks. He can't let anyone see him cry- unless its her; you. Finding you on the ground with blood pooling around your small body- his soul almost shattered at the sight. He dropped to his knees- his hands grabbing desperately at your limp body, pressing your head to his knees. The magic seeping through his body was absorbed by yours, the magic slowly stitching your skin back together. Tears were flowing down his cheeks when he teleported you both to Alphys- begging her to help you. For hours he waited in her lab- waiting for her to come back up from her lab below. By then, the tears disappeared but broken sobs left him. He was overjoyed to hear you were stable, but the medicine left you in a coma like state- so your body can try to produce all the blood that left your system. But even when you looked healthy- you stayed in a coma. He stayed at your side no matter what, waiting each day to see your eyes flutter open in front of him. The words he has always wanted to say to you were stuck in his throat, and he wanted to say it to you when you were awake- to see your bright, happy reaction. 

He shakes his head from his thoughts. You are alive and well, just right behind the door. He slowly turns the nob, pushing the door in slowly, he opened his mouth for a moment, but was stunned to see a bright red soul dancing around the room, twirling, flipping and diving everywhere. Then you. A smile on your lips, hair messy, and palms holding over your eyes as tears run down your cheeks. He takes a few steps further in, and slowly shuts the door behind him. He sighs happily, and sets the glass of water on the floor. He turns back around, a wide smile on his teeth as he stops your soul in front of him with his blue attack. Your body doesn't move however, but your soul slowly moves into his hand. He removes the magic, and your soul stays put in his hand, but still flutters and dances in his palm. Excitement fills his soul, and with the extreme emotions tugging at his soul, the soft white aura mixes with the soft red, it shyly pressing closer to yours. And like a dance, the two souls press into the air dancing around each other, staying close. He smiles at the sight, and then moves to you, the choking and sobbing nonexistent. He lifts the water back up from the floor, and presses it into your lap. He presses his teeth to your cheek, and your hands move away from your eyes, and you glance at him.

You giggle at him, pushing his face away with your hand, and with the other, you pull his chin back to press his teeth onto your lips, as you lean softly to your right to wrap your arms around his neck; and he shifts closer to the edge of the bed as you sit up, turning your head to be able kiss him. You feel him shift in your hold, and you squint your eyes at the odd feeling; Sans shifts into an almost uncomfortable position, trying to bend his head to get better access to your lips. His hands start to trail up and down your body, leaving a burning trail of his touch making you shiver. One hand tangles into your hair, the other pressing your body to turn to face him, so your legs dangle off the edge of the bed blanket kicked to the side and forgotten. The drip gently tugs at your legs arm, and you hiss against his teeth. His hand gently tugs on your hair, and you pull your head away to try and breath. Sans hums at you, his eyes misty as he moves to your neck, nipping gently at the skin making you squirm.   
"S-Sans wai-" You were cut off when he leans back up to kiss your lips against, his extra hand gently stroking at your thigh. Your eyes flutter at the feeling, your body shuddering in excitement. Knocking makes you two jump away from each other. Both of your souls stop dancing around each other, and zip back to their owners, making you both groan at the sudden pressure pressing to their chests. You fix your body to be leaning against the head board; and pull the blanket back over your legs, but a giant puddle of cold water hits your bare legs, and the bottom of your hospital gown.  
"GODDAMMIT SANS!" You whisper-yell, tugging off the blanket, and throwing it towards Sans. The water soaks through your dress, the cold water making the dress stick to your skin. The cup clatters to the floor, and all he does his snicker and drop the blanket to the end of the bed. Sans sits in the chairs across the bed to face you, and you drop your legs back down to the sopping wet mattress. 

"Feeling better (Y/n)?" Alphys opens the door, a smile on her face. She shuts the door behind her, ignoring Sans. She walks over to the drip, and takes your left arm in her hand. You nod your head to her question, before you look back at Sans, and start mouthing to him.   
'Sans, we will finish this later.' His left eye flames red, a smirk playing at his teeth. Soft red letters hover just above his head, and it takes you a second to read it.  
'Your telling me. But first, we will have to talk.' His smirk turns into a serious smile, his eyes squinting at you. You gulp nervously, and nod your head. He nods back, and motions to Alphys. You look at Alphys, and the drip is no longer in your arm, and you smile.   
"Thank you Alphys." You say happily, your voice still scratchy. You turn back to Sans, and you smile and lick your lips, reminding him of what happened.  
'Asshole, you owe me.' You mouth, and smirk, before turning back to the edge of the bed, and hop off. You fall into Alphys, and she catches you before you stumble into the ground.   
"Sans! You fatass! Get your girlfriend!" She finally yells over at Sans, and he just bursts out laughing. He moves away from the chair, and slowly walks over to you. He takes your hand, and helps you step away from Alphys. Your legs shake, but you continue to slowly walk towards him.   
"Thank you Alphys." Sans mumbles, before gently tugging your hand so you fall into his chest, and the smell of mustard and a soft scent of cologne envelopes your nose.   
"You owe me one Sans." She huffs, before walking past both of you, and leaves you two with the shut of the door. He pulls you away from his chest to press his teeth to your forehead, before the world starts to spin. Your eyes flutter closed and you hug Sans closer to you, until it stops seconds later.

"Alright spill. Why, just why would you do that?" His voice seeping with sadness as you listen to it. He presses you into his chest, his breathing heavy as he hold you close. You pull yourself away from him, and your eyes search his, your lips quivering.

"I-I. . . thought no one liked me. . . because I was different a-and ugly. . ." Your eyes start to burn as you try to hold back the tears, and Sans sighs gently. He gently grabs your wrist, pulling you to the edge of his- wait what? When did you get to Sans' room? Your thoughts are interrupted though, when he presses you against the edge of his bed; then going onto his knees with his hands curling against yours. He presses his teeth against the palm of your hands, then looks up at you.  
"Sweetheart, you are unique. You will always be different, and that is why I love you. You are not afraid of being yourself. Hell, look at me! Without you, mostly everyone here would still not be expressing any emotion. You always help others, but why- why the fuck can't you ask for help for yourself?" He questions heavily, before standing back up, leaning over your head.  
"(Y/n), I fucking love everything about you." He runs his fingers throughout your hair, his tooth shining in the soft light his light bulb provides. He bends down to be eyes level with you, and tilts your chin up with his free hand. He presses his teeth softly over both your eyes, and pulls away.

"I love your eyes, I can easily get lost within them if I could stare long enough at you." He presses his hand down from your hair, the runs his single thumb over your cheek while kissing the other.   
"I love the way you look like an angel, you seem so innocent when you truly are not." He chuckles, his voices teasing as a smile plays on his teeth. Your face flushes, and you press your cheek into his hand, smiling at him. You flutter your eyes closed, warmth running through your nerves as you listen to his deep voice, and gentle but cold hands to touch you. He runs his hands slowly over your neck, and you shudder when a low chuckle rumbles in his chest.  
"I love how you can easily trust me." His hands lower further down your body, gently touching over your bare breasts over the thin cloth. His hands move to your sides, slowly sliding down in an antagonizing pace and stopping at your soaking, cold thighs covered in the drenched cloth.   
"I love your body, so soft, so-" He pauses for a moment to glance into your eyes with a smile; "-perfect." Your body shivers as you try to keep your eyes closed, as his hands slowly trace your body, leaving a burning trail of his touch. His hands stop at the end of the hospital gown, gently playing with the hem.

"Forgive me," He breaths, voice raspy making you shiver; "I might be a bit rough." He slowly moves his hands under the clothes, the coldness of his hands makes you shiver. He gently strokes your thighs, leaning back up to press his teeth back to your lips in a chaste kiss. His hands slowly venture up your thighs, the clothes following in suit his hands as he traces upward against your curves. The cold air hits your bare stomach, and you shiver. But as for Sans, boy, he had a hard time not bending you over then and there to destroy you. But his pride and passion overpowered his growing lust, taking it slow, this only once; for you. There will be other times where he will destroy you right? His soft smile turns into a large smirk as he stares at your bare breasts, pulling the clothes over your head; with your help -of course- to slip off the gown.

"Damn." He mutters out, the red pins in his eyes searching over your sexy, bare body; all just for him. Yeah you are definitely going to be his, he'll make you scream it. Your hands ball up sheets in your fists, trying to hold back the longing desire to cover your body in embarrassment; but the feeling of his eyes staring at you triggers a surge of heat to run through your nerves making you shiver. He slowly stands up, leaning over once more to take your arms and wrap them around his neck. You grip his turtleneck tightly, anxiousness swarming your thoughts. You bite your lower lip and scrunch your brows, looking at his red eyes for any hint of what he will do; and for a moment he searches your eyes. But then he gently pushes away, your left arm dropping, but his own hands have a gently grasp on the wrist of the other; his eyes looking at your scarred arm.

The white, sickly dents in your skin barely show, but are easy enough to find when the ride up your arm. He slowly blinks, staring. His red eyes don't move, and just stare at your arm. You can once more feel the tears burn your eyes as you try to hold them back, and you bite the inside of your cheek to swallow a whimper. Your going to look away from him, to let tears run down your cheeks, but Sans presses his teeth to the top of your wrist.   
His red eyes flicker up to look at you, and when you catch his eyes; his right eye flames to life, the gentle red mist licking the side of his skull. You jump when you watch his jaw slowly unhinge in front of you, his teeth pointed and sharp. His gold tooth flickers in the light, but the only thing you watch is the dark red tongue that presses out of his jaw, licking at your wrist. 

Boy if what he did earlier didn't turn you on, this certainly did. Your core throbs at the sight, sending warmth to seep through the slit of your pussy, soaking the bed beneath. You gently press your thighs together and grind them against one another, gaining a bit of friction. The movement is so small, Sans barely notices it as he traces a small trail of soft, glowing saliva up your arm; ever so slowly. You whimper when his tongue reaches your neck, but despite everything else; your head moves slightly to the left to give him more room to lean over and work at your neck. His tongue slowly drags against your jawline, making you whimper and the smile on Sans' teeth widens. Your arms slowly wrap around his neck once more, and you freeze when his hands gently cup your shoulders. Your back slowly drifts through the air to press you against the bed with Sans slowly pinching your skin between two of his sharp teeth. Sans climbs over the edge of the bed to hover over your body, as his nips slowly going down your neck.

Each and every little bite he would leave would make you jump and shudder; trying to not whimper as the skin between his two teeth would break, with small droplets of blood forming a droplet. Farther, and farther down he goes- past your collarbone, down between your breasts, only stopping when he reaches the top of your belly button. You nearly lost it when he drops off the bed onto his knees to the floor, taking your legs and tugging you to the edge. He puts your knees on his shoulders, his now free hands slowly spread your thighs so he has a perfect view of your plump, soaking pussy. He leans close and slowly inhales your intoxicating scent through his nose, his sockets fluttering. He exhales deeply against your slit, and the warmth provided makes you  _squirm._ You try to put your legs back together, but he easily kept them open by having his palms pressing against your thighs; then slide the closer to your heat. Your face starts to flush, and you press the heel of your palms into your eyes, trying to focus on your breathing; as the man you fell in love with is currently between your legs, and you hope to fucking Asgore that he will do what you think he is gonna do.

"So wet, and all for me. Ain't I a lucky skeleton." Sans gushes as he uses his pointer and middle to spread your pussy lips, watching you continue to soak yourself. You groan in embarrassment, and all he does it chuckle at you.  
"Guessin' you just want me ta get down ta business. Got no prob' with that sweetheart." He breaths out, the warmth of his breath now brushing against your bare pussy with every word, now that was fucking torture.You bite your lip and swallow a breath when you feel a finger press against your clit, slowly circling it to what you very much hope- to prepare you. You shudder and shiver, the bundle of nerves sending shock-waves throughout your body, making it feel like your being softly electrocuted, in a good way. But when Sans leans close to lick a stripe from you, you cried out with a kick of your legs; your legs spasming. Sans gives you a moment for your breathing to even, and once it does, you wrap your legs around Sans' back, nudging him closer to your soaking, and hot pussy. He gives a low chuckle, and slowly shakes his head when you let out a shaky breath.  
"Needy, needy, needy." He mutters playfully, but nonetheless, you got what you wished for.

He slowly runs his hot tongue over you, and you shiver and let out a soft pant. He continues these slow, long licks over your pussy until you squirm against his face, muttering weakly. With that, his finger stops circling your clit, but the tip of his tongue presses into your pussy; the twinge of a burning sensation makes you take a double take for a second, and let out a soft moan as the heat spreads throughout your body. As he slowly presses his tongue further into you, his face flushes a light red, blushing heavily through your moans of pleasure. Your body quivers as you feel his tongue fill you, and your walls shudder around his tongue, sending a bolt of pleasure up your spine and is responded with a shiver down it. Now, the fun part. 

Sans slowly curls his tongue, and the stretching against your walls makes you groan in confusion. He then presses and moves his tongue against your walls in exploration, looking for your spot that will make you melt under him; along with slowly pressing his tongue out of you to be able to swallow your juices coating his tongue, and then press back into you to gain more. Your hands slowly go down your thighs to Sans who is completely lost in eating you out; to be able to stroke his head and moan for him in appreciation for the overwhelming pleasure he gives you. Sans slowly pulls you more off the bed to press more of his mouth to your pussy, his teeth grinding against your clit as his chin rubs the bottom of your heat. Sans jumps and eyes widen when you yell out his name, your legs curling around his head as your nails dig and drag against his slick skull as his tongue finally presses against your spot; making you see stars. Within moments, your start to grind your hips against his tongue, your walls convulses against his tongue as you ride out your orgasm. Sans smiles and chuckles at this, but gently thrusts his tongue in and out of you to help you through your high. He eyes watch you closely, melting as your flushed face and mouth hung open muttering his name over and over; before your legs fall limp against his shoulders, your hands moving back up to press into the sheets by your disheveled hair as you pant out thickly. Your body slowly cools off, your eyes fluttering as your pussy falls numb for a moment; and you don't feel Sans dropping your legs to hang off the edge of the bed. 

Sans shifts his hands to the lining of his shorts, his magic seeping off of him as he stares at you. He hooks his fingers through his boxers and shorts, pulling them down to his knees; then kicks them off the rest of the way, taking his slippers with them. He shuts his sockets for a moment, then on his overflowing magic; and the red mist grows larger, the heat seeping off of him now escaping through his pulsing eye. The mist dances in the air for a moment; the red mist floating down towards the pelvis, connecting to his pubic arch. The mist then twists and twirls around his base, slowly forming his dick- particle by particle. After a few seconds, the mist is gone; but Sans groans deeply as he gently takes his cock into one hand and slowly pumps it. Pre starts to drip from the tip, and using his thumb, he smudges it around with a shudder. As he does this he stares at your pussy- quivering, clenching; and slowly get wet, once more. Moments pass, and he stops pumping, and leans back over you, pressing a kiss to your forehead. You hum happily, wrapping your arms around his neck, nuzzling the nape of his neck. He pulls away from your head, and stares down at you; heavily panting.

"You want to continue to the fun part sweetheart?" He huffs out, a hand tracing down his body as he slowly pumps his dick in front of you. Your eyes flash downwards at his dick for a second, your face flushing as you gulp heavily with a strong nod of yes. Sans takes your consent with a smile, and with sweat dripping down his cheeks; he shifts your thighs to press between them, pressing the length of his cock between your pussy lips and grinds. He slowly slides his cock against your soaking heat, slicking his length in your post orgasm juices. He breaths heavily as he does this, his hands guiding your legs up his thighs; folding your legs around his waist.

You shudder and moan weakly as he grinds against you, and you open your arms to him with a smile. He smiles and huffs, moving downward to press a kiss against you, before shifting one hand to guide the tip of his cock against your pussy, pressing the tip in. Your mouth's separate, you breathing out a hot, low moan; Sans groaning and shuddering at the feeling. Your pussy is just tight, slick, and just-  _hot._ He continues to slowly shift his head farther into you, your body shivering on the borderlines of pain and pleasure. The stretch is delectable, but it makes your nerves twinge, sending painful waves throughout your body, but you ignore it with a back shiver. Instead, you focus on the  _humming._ The magic of his cock slowly and gently crackle and vibrate against your walls, making it a confusing feeling. But you know damn well it feels good, mostly when his head gives, and his thick shaft finally starts to press in. It pulsates against your walls, making them flutter around his shaft; both of you groaning.   
Sans pepper's soft butterfly kisses on your cheeks once his full length is finally within you, it pulsating as he stays still. His hand gently slides down your jawline, his fingers stopping at your neck. His thumb caresses your jugular, shuddering when you gulp thickly. He eyes shift to yours for a moment, his other hand gripping onto your hip. He gives a weak smile, and you smile back, wrapping your legs around his waist, his shaft going a little deeper making you sharply inhale. He groans, his chest vibrating as he slowly shifts his hips, his dick slowly pulling out of you around an inch; before shifting back within you. The feeling makes you squirm, but the amazing tugging sensation leaves Sans in bliss. His fingers slowly dig into your neck, his mind fuzzy as he slowly starts to pick up his pace. You moan loudly, but his hand squeezes you neck, making you choke on air. Your nerves dance, your body getting more sensitive by the second. You dryly whimper as tears go down your cheeks as the lovely sensation of his hip bones digging into your ass as he thrusts into you. 

"Sh-Shit! I'm so sorry-" He moves his hand from your neck and you gasp for air, and his thrusts falter as he waits for you to breath. His hand digs into the sheets on his bed, his other digging his now formed claws into your hip. Instead, with a smile and tears going down your cheeks, you cup his jaw; pulling him into a tender kiss that his shoulders slump and melts into. With your free hand, you use your thumb to wipe your tears away.   
"I liked it Sans." You whisper, smiling as his eye sockets widen; "Just save it for the last moments." You wink at him, and his cheeks turn a small, red color. He starts to shift his hips back again, this time pulling out more than he did before, then snaps his his back to you, his hips digging deep within your skin making you jump.   
"You are to good for me." He mutters, continuing to thrust deep into you. He hand on the mattress moves to rake through your sweaty and sticky hair, then he gently tugs at the end. You whimper and groan, squirming under him; your hips shifting into his. He groans loudly at the sensation, pressing his whole shaft out of you, then slamming back in. You cry out and your back arches, your fingers raking in the sheets, clawing at them as your voicelessly scream. He continues this pace, his hip bones roughly digging into your ass adds a dosage of pain to the pleasure that rises up your spine. 

Sans leans back down for a kiss, and you meet with him eagerly with a grind with the hips, a moan of his name, and an eager tongue calling for him. Without hesitation, he slips his tongue past your teeth, his tongue grinding against yours with the odd texture of the saliva from his tongue. His hand tangles in your hair and tugs, a gasp releasing into his mouth; making him groan loudly- the sound vibrating in your chest. His other hand starts to dig his sharp nails into your skin, breaking it with droplets of blood forming at the finger tip. While this is happening, he is effectively gagging you with his tongue. each time you swallow the extra spit, you risk taking his tongue with you.   
Everything  _smells_ like him, and god. it's driving you nuts. You can't even  _think_ , all you want is him, his scent, his taste, and his  _touch_ all over you.   
But sadly, everything has a ending.

You can feel your release building, walls convulsing, moans against his tongue growing louder. You roughly rock your hips to meet his thrusts, making him shudder and groan, his hips jerking erratically when his cock starts twitching against your walls. With force, he pulls himself away from you, tongue slithering out of your throat makes you cough at the loss of it, along with the sudden burst of air in your lungs. He pulls his hands away from your hair and hip, quickly wrapping his hands around your neck, then  _squeezes._  
Your walls tighten as your throat tightens from lack of air, the hyper-sensitivity coming up again. You orgasm nearly bursts within a minute of this, and with a loud gasp; you orgasm. Your walls choke the ever living _fuck_ out of his cock. WIth a grunt and a jerk of his hips. he hilts withing you- and releases. The added pressure filling your pussy with his cum makes your release even  _better_. He continues to rock his hips to help you both through orgasm, before collasping on top of your body, huffing and panting. He looks up to you with a smile, dick throbbing withing you still.

"Round two sweetheart?"


End file.
